What happened before the POWER switched on
by TheOtherMissOgden
Summary: When William asked Julia for dinner in "Green Muse" it seemd as if it was their first date, so how did they ended up attending a power show together in the very first episode of the series? Everything belongs to the creators of Murdoch Mysteries.


_I must say I was shocked by the amount of positive reviews I got for my last fic! I know it was mostly because of the topic of my dream/story, not the way I've wirtten it, but it was great to read them, so thank you very, very much for reviewing!_

_This story is similar to my "What happened next?" stories, but is set before "Power" which aired as a 1st episode of the series. The title of this story refers both to the title of the episode and to the fact that after the 1st episode aired Murdoch Mysteries began to influence our lifes (made us crazy about the show, write fanfiction, go to MM events ect). The show has just some power over us now. I don't know if that double meaning makes any sense in English (it makes some sense when translated to Polish), but now you (hopefully) know what I meant by this strange title._

**_As always great thanks for Ethelfreda for her corrections and remarks!_**

_Thank you very much Demosthenes23 for your remark. I honestly don't know how I managed to spell Tesla's name wrong. I've even checked the spelling to make sure I got it right! It seems that my dyslexia wanted to remind me about it's existance... Anyway, thank you once more, the name is now spelled correctly._

* * *

><p>It was a hot and sunny day as Detective Murdoch made his way to the Station House. To tell the truth he didn't have to work that day. It was his Saturday off and his last case was solved so all he had to do was to write the final report. He knew the Inspector wouldn't mind getting it on Monday, but Detective William Murdoch had his reasons for going to the Station. He loved his job and he hardly had a life outside his work and Church. Of course, it wasn't always like that. He used to have a fiancée, Liza, but she passed away just a bit over a year ago.<p>

So that day he was going to the Station House to write his final report and to do some additional research about Nikola Tesla's inventions. Yet, there was one more reason for his presence at work that day (although he would never admit it, even to himself). He was hoping to meet Doctor Ogden, the pathologist who has been working in the morgue since 1893. Why did he want to see this Doctor so much? And why didn't he have the courage to admit it? The reason was simple but given the fact that it was 1895, not that obvious.

Dr. Julia Ogden was a very intelligent and handsome young woman. She was tall, slim with chestnut hair that she usually wore in a long French braid. The young pathologist shared the detective's passions for science and was a strong and independent woman.

Dr. Ogden was very different from Liza. She was very different from what he imagined his future wife to be even. Though, she made his palms sweat and his heart beat faster every time he saw her. She... but why was he again distracted from his work?! Detective Murdoch once again scolded himself for being occupied by something other than his report. It was almost complete and all he had to do was attach a copy of coroner's report, the one he was looking for just before his mind drifted to the beautiful doctor.

"I must have left it in the morgue" thought Murdoch and for once, he was not displeased by his inattention.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, detective!" exclaimed Dr. Ogden happily. "What brings you here? I thought you had the day off?"<p>

"Good morning, doctor. I was working on my final report when I realized I was missing your final statement. It seems I've left it here" replied Murdoch.

"Yes you did. Here it is."

"Doctor Ogden, we have a body for you" said one of the morgue attendants.

"Bring it in here, please" said the young doctor with a sigh. "I hoped to leave the morgue early today, but it seems I won't be able to see the demonstration after all" she added looking at William.

"I am sad to hear it doctor."

"Well, it won't be the first time work has prevented me from attending a scientific event..." Julia was slightly irritated by the situation "But you may like it, detective" she added after a while. "The organizers are going to show how dangerous the alternating current is."

"But it isn't until the next Sunday. I know because I am going to attend it myself."

"Oh! Thank you, detective. I must have mistaken the date. I'll probably meet you there. Or.." there was a short moment of hesitation "...maybe... we could come together? It would be lovely not to attend it alone."

"That will be my pleasure, doctor. Shall I pick you up at your home?"

"That would be delightful William. We can meet at eleven-thirty. Cycling from my house to the park shouldn't take us more than thirty minutes."

"Cycling!" Detective was visibly surprised "I wasn't aware you cycle."

"I do. Not as much as I'd want to, but I sometimes even cycle to the morgue."

"A pathologist and a cyclist! I must say I'm impressed doctor. Perhaps we could take a picnic ride into the country one day."

"That would be lovely, William"

"So eleven-thirty next Sunday then."

"Eleven thirty it is, detective."

"Well, ... um... goodbye doctor" said Murdoch slightly embarrassed by the situation and by the fact he didn't know what he should say.

"Good bye, detective."

Both detective and doctor smiled to themselves, looking forward to their meeting on Sunday.

**THE END**


End file.
